Raven Black Hair
by mrsmalfoy18
Summary: Lily is pregnant! It should be good news right?...


She let her head rise and fall as his chest was left gasping for air. She smiled proudly to herself. She loved being able to pleasure him. She looked up, her green eyes shimmering against his black orbs. "Do you love me Severus?" she teased. He pecked her on the nose. "Of course I do." "More than anything?" "More than life itself." She kissed him hard on the lips. He had no idea what his words did to her. She wanted to stay like this forever. But they couldn't. And she knew that. When would she get the nerve to tell him? If she spoke now the moment would be ruined. She pulled the covers around herself, suddenly cold. "What's wrong?" he asked, tucking a loose strand behind her ear. She in turn ran her fingers through his slick raven hair. She took a shaky breath. "I'm pregnant Severus."

Snape didn't know whether to be ecstatic beyond belief or to cry. And Severus Snape was not one to cry. He took a deep breath and spoke, "We'll figure this out. I must have a potion somewhere to fix this. If not I can always make one.." "Severus!" she sat up. "I am _keeping_ ourbaby!"

"Lily." He sat up, bringing her into his arms. "I'd want nothing more than for us to bring a child into this world. But how can we? Your parents would never condone a child out of wedlock and mine….well you know my father." "Your father is a hypocritical bastard. He married a muggle-born. And now he's calling himself follower of the Dark Lord?" "The Dark Lord himself is a half blood Lily who am I to explain the logic that falls into their heads?"

He should have mentioned his own head as well.

She looked at him challengingly. "I'm having this baby." She declared, as though ending the discussion.

"You'd be bringing that child into a world of danger! What good would it do?"

"What good? Severus it's our child! This is a life we're talking about."

"Lily please, for me, don't do this."

She got up, putting her clothes on. "Where are you going?"

"Home, Severus."

Snape's hands itched with fury. "There must be another way around this darling." _How on earth would he tell her now? _ He jumped off the bed, which was unusual for his calm demeanor, but Lily had a way of making him do things he wouldn't normally do. He grabbed her tightly, pulling her into his chest. "Lily you can't have this baby."

"Yes I can."

"I'm becoming a death eater." She froze. And took a step back. The room got eerily quiet. As though the entire world seemed to pause.

"Even more reason to have this child." Her eyes were fierce. "If you're going to sell your soul to that _man_ I'd like a piece of you that wasn't tarnished." She was determined. "Lily we can't!" "We? Severus I love you, but I can't do this. Not if you're going to become a death eater." He grabbed her arm. His black eyes lined with salt water. "Lily don't do this to me. Don't make me chose." She paused for a moment. And breathed. She kissed him softly. "I know you can't choose, so I'm deciding for you." He held her tighter against his chest. He kissed her ravenously. As though he might never feel her lips against his ever again. "I will always love you Severus." She looked at him thoughtfully. "Even after the boy is grown? After you've found another suiter? After I've killed hundreds in the dark lord's name and after you've forgotten me?"

This actually made her laugh. "You'll make a terrible Death Eater Severus. You're not the kind of person to kill someone." He ran her fingers through her hair. "And who's to say it's a boy?" she giggled. He placed a hand on her stomach. "It's most definitely a boy. Give it a good name darling. Harold or Severus or something of the like." Snape insisted. "Oh I like that. Then I can call him Harry." She smiled. Snape grimaced at the thought. "Don't belittle him by calling him Harry." "I like it!" she kissed him playfully. He continued to comb her hair with his fingers. "And after all this, you'll still love me?" he asked her.

She cupped his face and brought his lips down to hers. "Always." She whispered...

...Lily no longer dreamed. Her memories merely replayed through her mind as she slept. This particular memory seemed to be the feature presentation. And right at the last part, she would always wake up in a cold sweat. She gasped for air.

"Are you alright darling?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Go back to sleep James."

She got up to check on her son. Harry James Potter slept in his crib, with raven black hair like his father and sparkling green eyes like his mother…


End file.
